fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Earth
The Invasion of Earth was a conflict between the Humans and their allies against the Espheni and their forces. The reasoning for the invasion by the Espheni is, by their reasoning, to be in the best interest of humanity. However, their actions and activities following the initial stages of the invasion closely resemble those of a military occupation, implying that the reason to be imperialistic. During Tom's conversation with the overlord, Scorch, it is revealed that the invasion's true purpose is to use Earth's population (whether they are willing or not) to assemble a fighting force and use the supply of Helium-3 on the Earth's moon to combat an unknown enemy that drove the Espheni from their galaxy. The Espheni Queen also reveals a more personal reason for the invasion: 1,500 years ago her daughter died in a previous failed invasion and she wants revenge. In Season 4, the Espheni are nearing total defeat with the destruction of their power core, the collapse of their infrastructure, and the incapacitate of their occupation force due to the disablement of their technology. To top this, the arrival of the Espheni's ancient pursuers, who were the original species mutated into Skitters by the Espheni, has jump started a new phase in the war for Earth. The war eventually ended when resistance leader Tom Mason used the Dornia bioweapon on the Espheni Queen, killing her and wiping out the race through their connection to her. 'Prelude' 1,500 years before the invasion, realizing that Earth is the only habitable planet in this galaxy and is of immense strategic importance, the Espheni Queen sent an invasion force to take over the planet led by her best warrior, her beloved daughter. However, seeing humans as primitives, the invasion force was much smaller the first time and the humans defeated the Espheni and ended the invasion. The queen's daughter was killed in the battle and the queen desired revenge for her death along with needing Earth's resources for their war with the Dornia. The queen became determined to return to Earth one day with a thousand times the amount of troops that her daughter had, and wipe out the human race to avenge her. This first invasion apparently led to the creation of the Nazca Lines. 'The War' The invasion began sometime in 2011, when massive spaceships appeared over major cities across the world. Governments were initially unsure as to how to respond, and did not want to engage the ships in combat operations in the event that they came in peace. The opening wave of the invasion began with the aliens using electromagnetic pulses to disable human electronics, rendering communications such as phones, satellites and computers inoperable, as well as the bulk of human defenses such as jets, tanks and other military hardware reliant on modern electronics. The ships then proceeded to wipe out military bases by dropping neutron bombs as well as naval forces deployed at sea that hadn’t been affected by the E.M.P. There is a suggestion in season 1 that naval vessels were sucked or drawn out of the water. After that, the Overlords began deploying Skitter ground troops; "millions and millions of them" supported by Mechs. Captured civilian populations were held in alien controlled internment camps, either by force or with the promise of peace, food and water. Children were separated from adults and harnessed. The camps were then bombed by alien fighter bombers using mini neutron bombs, destroying the captive adult civilians. It was originally thought by many that the Skitters were the alien race that orchestrated the war, the existence of the Overlords was not known until after major combat had ended, although some questioned why a six-legged species would design bipedal robots like the Mechs, and autopsies of Skitter bodies revealed internal harnesses. During the following battles, the U.S. Military, and presumably the rest of the world’s forces, were quickly routed and forced into retreat, due to the inability of the military to mobilize after their bases were destroyed and near collapse of communications systems. Cities such as New York, Washington, D.C., Boston, Chicago, Moscow, Charleston, London, Paris were later targeted and occupied by the Skitters and Mechs during the closing stages of the war. Boston appears relatively intact, which suggests that the city was not subject to large scale combat during the opening stages of the invasion. The state of other large cities has not yet been revealed. There is also reference to a large swath of Michigan being depopulated & northern Mexico having been "wiped out with no survivors". Following the capture of most of the planets population centers and with major combat ended, the 'Overlords' declared Victory. Aftermath As much as 90% of the world’s human population was killed during the war and subsequent occupation of Earth by the 'Overlords'. It is belived that the cities of New York, Moscow, Washington, London and Paris and a large section of northern Mexico no longer exist. The city of Charleston, South Carolina was destroyed but contains a small enclave of survivors hidden underground. The city of Boston, Massachusetts still exists, but its skyline is now dominated by an alien Mothership. The city is effectively occupied, and South Boston is destroyed. It has been indicated that other cities have a mothership, but not which ones. What remained of the Human military was reduced to scattered bands of soldiers and civilians. In the U.S, some of these groups would later come together to form militias and resistance groups such as the Second Mass. Resistance groups from Vermont, Chicago and Los Angeles have also been noted around the time of the beginning of the series. It is also implyed that at least two government in exile exist. One being the U.S. Government, reformed after the fall of the United States, and reference is also made to the British Parliament (and other unnamed European powers) whom the new U.S. Government is trying to open negotiations with. Resistance Surviving human groups, most notably the 2nd Mass began forming militias dedicated to retaking the planet from the Espheni, eventually leading to the Global Resistance. The Resistance is outnumbered and outgunned, but started to make some progress with the arrival of Cochise of the Volm and his forces. The Volm are another enemy of the Espheni, dedicated to defeating them as the Espheni had conquered their home world like they did the Earth. Using a Volm cannon, the 2nd Mass was able to destroy the Espheni Mothership in Boston and disable their defense grid, allowing Volm reinforcements led by Waschak-cha'ab to reach Earth to aid humanity's struggle against their alien oppressors. The arrival of the Volm turns the tide for a time, forcing the Espheni to retreat to the northern areas of the planet and freeing much of the rest of it. While the Volm initially want to place the human race in safety in Brazil, they are convinced to allow humanity to continue the fight alongside them. However, an Espheni counterattack that devastates the human forces and an attack on the Volm forces in the Alicante 8 system makes the Volm leave the planet with Waschak-cha'ab giving up on humanity. Despite this, a small number of Volm remain behind, led by Cochise who refuses to give up on Earth. After the 2nd Mass escapes the Espheni Ghetto in Charleston, South Carolina, they discover the location of the Espheni Power Station on the Moon and decide to destroy it using a shot-down Beamer. Their resolve is strengthened when a message reveals that humanity seems to be on the very edge of extinction due to new Espheni weapon. With the help of unexpected Volm reinforcements and the sacrifice of Alexis Glass-Mason, the attack is a success and the power core is destroyed. With it, the Espheni lose their mechanized servants and technology and have to rely on their organic servants instead. The Espheni's ancient enemy, the Dornia also arrive and begin guiding humanity in the war through Tom Mason who they rescued and made contact with following the attack on the power core. As the Espheni work to regroup, Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver encourage humanity to take advantage of the Espheni's weakness and destroy all Espheni nests before they can recover. As part of this, the 2nd Mass is marching on Washington, DC, collecting all militias they encounter along the way to bolster their forces. Most recently, using the Shadow Plane, it has been discovered that the Espheni have a queen who they are gathering before at the Lincoln Memorial. According to a clone of Alexis Glass-Mason, the queen only comes to a planet when victory is assured and her presence means the Espheni objective has now changed from invasion to occupation. The Dornia supply Tom Mason with a biological weapon for the attack which, when used in the queen's presence, will wipe out all the Espheni on Earth. Though initially fatal to humans as well, Marty managed to modify the weapon so that humans are unaffected. After discovering that the Espheni had erected a powerful defensive wall around Washington, D.C., Tom decided to have the other militias attack the wall as a diversion while he leads a team in through service tunnels to assassinate the queen. After coming under attack by Espheni hatchlings, Tom gets separated from his team. He reaches the Lincoln Memorial alone and faces off with the Espheni queen. The queen explains the reason for the attack on Earth and starts to drain his blood. Tom infects himself with the Dornia weapon and the virus passes through his blood to the queen, killing her. With their queen dead, the virus spreads to all of the Espheni in the world, killing them and ending the invasion. Aftermath of War With the Espheni wiped out, the human race is able to begin again, united by their fight against the Espheni. Matt Mason writes a book on the war and Tom, who rejects being President again, gives a speech at the Lincoln Memorial to thousands of assembled survivors on how the invasion has given the human race a second chance to be united. At the time of the invasion *Tom Mason: Tom taught American History at Boston University. During the initial attacks he joined up with the Massachusetts Militia to protect his family. However early on, he lost his wife, Rebecca Mason, then his middle son Ben was captured. Tom managed to keep his oldest and youngest sons Hal and Matt safe. *Anne Glass: Was a pediatrician prior to the invasion. When the first attacks hit, she was at the hospital and consequently survived whereas her husband, Lee; and her son, Sam, did not. *Captain Weaver: His youngest daughter was harnessed and died when he tried to remove it from her. He searched for but could not find his ex-wife and his oldest daughter. *Jimmy Boland: Skipped school that day of the invasion to see a movie. His mother, father and younger sister died in the attack. *Karen Nadler: Was a student at Winthrop High School when the invasion began. The day of the attack, she ditched school to climb a tower and see the spaceship. *Lourdes: was attending pre-medical school when the invasion began. *Dai: Was a money manager at a jewelry store. *Anthony: Worked at the Boston Police Department prior to the invasion. He lost his family in the invasion. *Michael Harris: Before retreating from Boston, he was with Rebecca Mason, Tom Mason's wife. Caught in an airship attack, he abandoned Rebecca to save himself, which presumably led to Rebecca's death. *John Pope, along with his brother Billy Pope, was a felon prior to the attacks. While in jail he became a certified chef, once cooking Thanksgiving dinner for three cell blocks. He had an ex-wife and two children, a boy and girl, they were last in Florida. It is unknown if they were actually in jail at the time of the invasion, or how they ended up in the Boston area afterwards. Combatants *Espheni - Initially it was thought that the Skitters were the invaders, however, it was revealed 6 months after the invasion that the Espheni are the true masterminds behind the invasion. **Skitters **Mechs **Mega Mechs **Harnesses **Eye Worms **Crawlies **Airships **Motherships **Black Hornet's **Portable harness farms **Skitterized adults **Espheni-Generated Humans *Humans- Humans are on the verge of extinction. But in the past 2 years they have gained new allies. Their technology has augmented humanity's technology and resources. These humans are few but strong their forces have come under one goal but some people are skeptical of the alien allies. **The Volm ***Volm spacecraft ***Volm combat/recon teams **The Skitter Rebellion *The Great Enemy/Dornia Known Invaded Places The aliens invaded countries all across the world, first known being the United States. Brazil is the first place known to be safe for survival, the aliens invaded however it is presumed that either they abandoned it or the Volm drew them out. *The United States *BrazilA Boy Without Toys *GreenlandCompass *SpainInternational Gallery *England *Argentina *Mexico *Germany *Netherlands *Sweden *Singapore *Japan *South Korea *Australia Sources Category:Skitters Category:Invasion of Earth Category:Wars Category:Events